


Charmed

by Kurisuta



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Howl comes across a kitsune. He rescues her from the wilds and takes her to his castle. He is fully aware that she is a magical creature with the true form of a beautiful woman, but she has no intention of falling for the charming wizard—not when she can charm him right back!
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

I am a spirit fox, called Kitsune in most circles. I have six tails personally. I’m not the most powerful, but I do alright.

I had been following a magical hotspot, a moving castle for a while. Feeding off the residual magic. It was a wizards home.

Wizards often captured my kind and stole our hoshi. I would be forced to grant luck to anyone who possessed my hoshi!

The castle stopped, and the wizard stepped out. He had blonde hair and wore colorful clothing.

I was still in fox form. I looked up at him.

“Well, what have we here?” The Wizard said. “A kitsune.”

I snarled at him, hoping he wouldn’t take my hoshi.

“I won’t take your hoshi.” He said. “But I will keep you safe.

He took me into the castle. I had been captured!

Xxx

Howl returned to his castle holding the little enchanted fox. She had red fur and was fuzzy and adorable.

“Markl.” Howl said. “Where’s that candy you got from the city office?”

“Right here, boss.” Markl said. He handed Howl a bag of Konpeito.

“I’ll be in my room for the rest of the night.” Howl said. “Don’t let anyone in.”

He went to his room and nestled the fox in a den of pillows.

“My name is Howl.” He knelt down to her level and spoke to her. “And your name...is Reiko.”

He tapped her hoshi.

“I’ll be taking care of you, Reiko.” Howl grinned.

He put the Konpeito in front of her.

Reiko looked up at him, tilted her head appreciatively, and devoured the candy.

She then tentatively came over and licked his hands.

Howl held her close and pet her gently.


	2. Shiny

I woke in a strange room. It must belong to that Wizard. It was beautiful, full of shiny objects. For a while I was in awe.

Then my stomach rumbled.

“You must be hungry.” Howl said softly. He gathered me into his arms and took me downstairs.

I leapt out of his arms and ran back to the room, staring at all the shiny things.

Howl entered some time later, carrying a plate of cooked fish.

I grabbed the fish in my mouth and cuddled in his place on the bed, eating ferociously and watching the dancing lights.

xxx

Howl watched the fox. She seemed to really enjoy his room.

Little Reiko.

He wondered when she would be strong enough to take human form again. She must be a lovely maiden.

He had instilled magic into the food so that she would recover quickly.

Howl smiled. How he hoped she would recover soon.


End file.
